


Memory Foam and Fever Dreams

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fever Dreams, Fluff, Memory Foam, Reader Insert, Romance, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sickness, Supernatural - Freeform, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: The gang gets caught in the rain and can’t seem to catch a break on the way home. After three successful hunts, they end up back at the bunker, but the reader is a little worse for wear. Dean makes sure she’s taken care of while Sam goes out for a supply run.





	Memory Foam and Fever Dreams

Dean wandered into the kitchen, his hair bedraggled as he drug a hand across his still sleep hazed eyes. The smell of coffee had been what had drug him out of his room after two days of near hibernation. The past week and a half had been rough; what started out as a simple salt and burn became annoyingly difficult due to the amount of rain the area had been getting. Just when they thought they were going to have some time off, a vamp nest cropped up on the way home, and then a demon possession. Although they had taken care of all three things and did so in almost record time, they had barely slept. Dean groaned as he stretched, his joints reminding him that he was getting too old for all this.

He smiled as he caught sight of Y/N moving around the kitchen, her hair piled on the top of her head in a messy bun as she cooked breakfast. He shuffled over to the coffee pot, grabbed a mug, and carefully poured the life giving liquid. “Mornin’,” he mumbled, grunting as he planted himself carefully at the table.

“Morning.” Y/N’s response was short and Dean raised an eyebrow.

“What’s your deal?” he asked as he took a sip of coffee.

Y/N turned to face him and shrugged, “Just tired, I guess.” She laid a napkin and a fork in front of him, and Dean could feel the heat coming off of her.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look like you might have a fever. C’mere.” He sat his mug down and gestured for her to come back.

She shook her head, “I’m fine, okay? I just need some more sleep. I’ll take a nap later.” She turned back to the oven, and Dean didn’t miss how she grasped the counter for a moment as if she was trying to keep her balance.

“Seriously, Y/N, maybe you should sit down-”

“I’m fine!” she snapped as she slammed a plate on the counter and started loading it up with eggs and bacon. She turned and Dean could see the thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. She stepped forward to put his breakfast on the table, and before he could say or do anything else, her eyebrows knitted together as she tilted forward, “I think I might not be fine…” The plate hit the floor with a crash and Dean managed to catch her before she fell.

“Oh, shit, Y/n!” He brushed the hair from her face and jerked his hand back when he touched her burning skin. “Jesus…Sam! Sammy! I could use your help!” He gently lowered her to the cool tile, then yelled again, “Sam! Hurry up!” He heard Sam’s heavy steps echoing through the bunker as he hurried to the kitchen and slid to a stop in front of them.

“What the hell?” He knelt next to Dean and put his hand to Y/N’s forehead, “She’s burning up!”

“I noticed, Sam.” He gently picked her up and began making his way to the garage, “Grab her bag, and get my wallet from my jeans, would ya? We gotta get her to the hospital.” Sam ran back towards the bedrooms, and Dean cradled Y/N carefully to his chest as he carried her to the car.

* * *

Y/N’s eyes fluttered open and she narrowed her eyes at the sterile smell that assaulted her nostrils.

“What the hell?” her voice came out as a croak, just loud enough to disturb the sleeping lump sprawled lazily in the chair next to her.

Dean sat up with a jerk, “You’re awake.” He rubbed the heel of his hand across his eyes, then blinked sleepily at her.

“Of course I’m awake, where am I? What am I doing here?” She started to swing her legs over the side of the bed, and Dean gently rested his hand against her shoulder to stop her.

“Hey, whoa there tiger, you’re in the hospital. You’re really sick. I guess the past couple of hunts took it out of you.”

She shook her head, “Nope, I’m fine. I need to get back to the bunker, there’s research to do.” She fumbled with the IV line, grimacing as she tried to yank it out of her hand. Dean put his hand over hers and she glared at him.

“You aren’t going anywhere, kiddo. You had a temperature of a hundred and four when we got you in here, and it’s not gone down yet. You have to stay.”

“ **You aren’t my real mom!** ” she yelled as she finally managed to yank out the IV and slid off the bed and towards the door.

“Well, I mean, that’s true, but you don’t have to yell about it.” He crossed in front of her and put his arm across the door to block her path. “You’re dehydrated, they’re afraid that this flu could turn into pneumonia, and they’ve got you on enough drugs it should have knocked out an elephant. Should have known you’d be too damn hard headed to let that happen.”

“If you don’t get out of my way, Dean Winchester, I’m gonna tell Sam about you usin’ his toothbrush to clean the toilet.”

Dean looked at her with wide eyes, “How did you know I did that?”

She waved her hand vaguely, “A girl never reveals her secrets. Now lemme go.” She pushed past him and wandered down the hall towards the exit.  Dean burst out laughing when he realized the back of her gown was open.

“Well, she’s sure revealing something,” he said with a grin as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a couple of pictures. After getting what he thought was the appropriate amount of blackmail photos, he went back into the room to get Y/N’s bag and clothes, then dialed Sam.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Sammy. She’s going AWOL, so if you could just pull up front, that would be great.” He stepped back into the hallway and chuckled when he saw that Y/N had stopped walking and was having a conversation with a potted plant near the nurses’ station. “We’ll be out there as soon as she quits talking to this plant.”

There was a beat of silence as Sam tried to make sense of what Dean had just said, _“Wait, what is she doing? Should she be leaving?”_

“No, probably not, but it’s Y/N and she apparently does what she wants. Just pull up front. We’ll be there in a few.” He hung up and slowly approached Y/N, who was stroking the leaves of the artificial plant and asking who its stylist was. “Alright, let’s go Poison Ivy, time to get home.”

She frowned, “But I was just making a new friend. Look at her hair! It’s marvelous…” Dean gently pried her fingers from the leaves, smiling at the nurse that was watching with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

“I know, sweetheart, but we gotta go. Sam is coming to get us! And that nice lady over there is about thirty seconds from calling psych, okay?” He tugged her

toward the exit, walking behind her so the rest of the hospital didn’t see what God had given her and trying his hardest not to stare himself.

She glared up at him, “Don’t call me sweetheart. You only call Baby that. Or when you’re being con…conde…condensation.”

Dean bit back a smile, “Yea, you’re right, I’m sorry. I’m not…um…I’m not trying to be condensation.” He guided her through the doors to where Sam was waiting, then opened the back door of the Impala and slid in next to her.

Sam looked back at them, concern etched on his face, “Dean, she really needs to stay here…look at her.”

Y/N had fallen into his side, her face flushed and sweaty, and was already beginning to fall asleep.

“I know, but she was causing a bit of a scene. Let’s just get her home, and one of us will go out for a medicine run. It’ll be fine.” Sam sighed, but turned around and pulled the car away from the hospital despite his better judgement. Dean glanced down at Y/N as she wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. “You’ll be fine,” he whispered against her hair, then put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tighter against him.

* * *

“Y/N, you’ve got to lay down, you need rest.” Dean said as he tried to coax her back to bed.

“I’m uncomfortable!” she whined as she swatted at him weakly.

“I know, but Sam will be back with medicine soon and we’ll get you settled in.” Dean brushed the hair out of her eyes, frowning as he felt how hot she still was.

“That’s not why I’m uncomfortable, it’s this bed.” She flopped onto her side, then rolled back over. “It’s not squishy, and it doesn’t remember me.” She sat up suddenly, her eyes wide. “I wanna be in your bed. It’s got memory foam!”

“I…ummm…well, it’s not going to remember you, either. You…you’ve never been in it,” he stuttered.

“I’ve been in it! We had movie night that one time. It’ll remember. Please, Dean?” she pouted at him again and he sighed.

“Fine. But only if you let me carry you down there and you promise you’ll stay put.”

She smiled and Dean realized that he’d do anything to get her to smile like that again. “Sure thing, Dean bean. Pinky promise.” She held her pinky up and looped it around his.

“Alright then, come on.” He hooked one arm around her waist and the other under her knees, and she sighed happily as she nuzzled against his shoulder. Dean’s heart sped up at how natural it felt to hold her like this, and how perfectly she fit against him. He made his way down the hall and to his room, where he sat her gently on the floor. “You good?” he asked before releasing his grip on her elbow.

“Yup, perfect.” She watched silently as he folded down the comforter and sheets, then fluffed the pillows so that she could see the television and still be comfortable.

“In you go, kid.” He held the blankets back as she climbed into bed, then pulled them up around her. Once she was settled, he walked over to the sink and grabbed a washcloth which he dampened, then walked back to her. “Here, this might help you feel better. Cool towels always helped with Sam when we were kids.” He swiped it gently across her forehead and she sighed happily.

“That does feel nice,” she sighed.

He smiled and laid it on the nightstand, then handed her the remote, “Pick out whatever you want.” He moved to sit in the chair next to the bed but stopped when he felt her hand slip into his.

“Will you lay here with me?” Dean thought about saying no, wanted to because he knew what would happen if he said yes, but the moment he looked into her wide eyes, his resolve broke.

“Yea…umm…sure, I’ll lay with you.” He laid on the outside of the comforter, but she snuggled into him anyway and began flipping through his Netflix list. He slipped his arm around her, and before she was able to pick anything to watch, she fell fast asleep. Dean thought about sliding out from under her, but as she gripped tightly to his shirt, he found that he didn’t want to. Instead, he picked out a random show, leaned his head back, and let himself doze off to the low murmur of the television and the warmth of Y/N at his side. 

* * *

Sam quietly stood in the doorway to Dean’s room, a smile playing on his lips as he watched Y/N and his brother sleep. They’d been dancing around their feelings for weeks, and though he was sure part of the reason for their behavior today was because Y/N had been under the influence of her fever, Sam hoped that this finally got them to realize how they actually felt. He thought about letting them sleep, but Y/N still looked flushed and medicating her finally outweighed letting them both sleep.

He walked over and gently shook Dean’s shoulder, “Dean, wake up. I’ve got medicine.” Dean’s eyes slowly opened and he groaned as he shifted out from under Y/N.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Dean looked over at Y/N and sighed, “I hate to wake her up, man.”

“I know, but she needs this.” Sam laid the back of his hand against her forehead, “She’s not as hot, but she’s still got a fever.” He picked up the cool washcloth and ran it across her forehead again, moving her sweat damp hair out of her face. “Hey, Y/N…I’ve got medicine for you. C’mon, wake up.”

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled lazily when she saw Sam, “Hullllooooo, Samuel. Lookit you, bein’ all tall. What brings you to my room at this time of night?” She gasped, “What if Dean saw you in here? He’d wonder if there’s shenanigans. He can’t think there are shenanigans, or he won’t love me.” Her eyes began to shine with unshed tears and Sam didn’t know whether to laugh or be concerned.

“I don’t think you need to worry about that, does she Dean?” Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean shook his head.

“Nope, there’s no need to worry. Sam’s just here to give you medicine, and then you can go back to sleep.” He was trying not to think of what she’d said; why would it matter if he loved her or not? He watched as Sam pulled out a couple of bottles and helped her take the medicine she needed, then gathered up his supplies and made his way to the door.

“I’ll be in the library, I’ve got some research to do. Let me know if you need anything.” He walked out and Dean shifted as if to follow.

“Will you stay?” Y/N asked quietly. “I sleep better with you here.”

Dean nodded, then resumed his position by Y/N’s side, “Sure thing, kid. Whatever you want.”

She settled back in and quickly fell back to sleep. Dean watched as her chest rose and fell slowly, and without thinking, linked his fingers through hers. He wasn’t sure if it was just the fever talking or if she really wanted him, but in the moment, it didn’t really matter. He turned his attention to the television and smiled when he felt her fingers tighten around his. 

* * *

Y/N woke slowly, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. The television was on and the ‘Are you still watching?’ message glowed dully. She realized she was leaning into someone, and looked up to see Dean, his head tilted back against the pillows and his mouth partially open, his light snores the only sound in the room.

She shifted so that she was more upright and realized she wasn’t in her room, but Dean’s.

“What the hell?” she croaked quietly, but it was enough to jerk Dean awake.

“What? What’s wrong?” he looked around, his eyes wide and alert, then immediately calmed down when he realized Y/N was awake. “Oh, hey, you’re up.”

“Yea…but why am I in your room?” she asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember the chain of events that led from this morning to now.

Dean cleared his throat, “Because…well, you wanted memory foam…you said it remembers you.”

“Why does it need to remember me?” She looked down and for the first time, realized they were holding hands. “Oh…ooohhh…what did I say?” Although she seemed embarrassed, Dean felt a flicker of hope when she didn’t pull her hand from his.

“Not much…although you were very concerned that if I caught Sam in here, I wouldn’t love you,” he said with a small smile.

She groaned and let her head fall back, her eyes closed, “Well, that’s embarrassing.”

“Nah, it was cute.” They fell silent, and Dean wondered if he should push his luck. He decided it was worth a shot. “So…umm…do you really care if I…I love you or not?”

She rolled her head so that she could look at him and raised an eyebrow, “Do you want me to care?”

He shrugged, “I mean, I…you don’t have to…it doesn’t matter. Forget I asked.”

“Well, if I didn’t think you’d get the plague, I’d kiss you right now…if that answers your question.”

He smiled at her, then leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I guess that will have to do for now. Good news is, it seems like your fever might be gone.”

Y/N smiled back, then resumed her position tucked into Dean’s side, “I suppose that means I can properly answer you later.”

Dean chuckled, “Sounds like a plan, kid. Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
